Playing Fable
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Fable Au. Reaviro. Reaver finds Hiro playing a game when he comes home and they have a very surprising conversation about it. (Sorry if it's bad...)


Summary- Reaver finds Hiro playing a game when he comes home and they have a very surprising conversation about it.

Warnings- Au story idea, Yaoi, ReaverxHiro, Undead bashing, Sexual implications

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Hiro and the story idea...

Playing Fable

"Ah, die! Die! Stupid Hollowmen, no! Don't kill me~!" Hiro Winters was sitting at home, alone, with a controller in hand as he stared at the TV in the living room. He had been playing the game Fable all day and he was already more than halfway done, having played non-stop with little breaks.

"Hey babe, I'm home." Reaver called out as he walked into the house, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up. He was mildly surprised when the little black haired teen didn't greet him. And even more so when he heard a shout come from the living room.

"Haha! I just kicked your undead ass~!" Reaver frowned in concern, walking down the hall and to the room, sighing in annoyance when he saw Hiro playing on the new Xbox 360 they bought only a few days ago.

"Hiro, what are you playing?" Reaver asked as he came in and sat on the couch beside Hiro, who was currently on the floor.

"Fable." Hiro replied, not prying his eyes from the screen as more Hollowmen appeared and he pressed a few buttons, killing them easily.

"I can see that." Reaver mumbled lightly, sitting back as he watched Hiro expertly play. "Why, exactly, are you playing it?" He asked and Hiro shrugged. "I thought you only played games like Assassins Creed."

"Yeah, but the characters intrigued me." He answered, and he grinned in triumph when he defeated the undead creatures. "You know, the characters in here are almost exactly like us. There's you, Walter, Benn, and me too."

"I highly doubt that." Reaver huffed out. He watched though as Hiro reached for the game case and he showed it to the older man.

"See? There's me, and you right there. And then Walter and Benn right here... except everyone's a lot older looking." Hiro pointed them out and Reaver chuckled lightly.

"Hm, you're right." He said in a light inquisitive tone. "Walter looks a crazy old man in this picture." He smirked at this and Hiro giggled.

"He does, and Benn looks ridiculous~! Hey, you think Benn has any more luck trying to get girls in this game than he does now?" Reaver barked out a laugh at this and shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? That kid will never get a date from a girl at any rate, no matter how he looks when he's older." Reaver said and then his smirk grew. "I, however, look incredibly hot." Hiro shot him a small look and Reaver shrugged, grinning. "Even the people who made the game know that I'll be a lady-killer when I'm much older."

Hiro scoffed. "It's too bad they don't know that you're already taken." He said and then looked back at the case, tilting his head lightly and he scrunched his nose up. "Older me looks weird." He commented and Reaver made a small noise in agreement.

"I rather think you'll look more girlish when you're older." Hiro pouted at that and Reaver snickered lightly.

Hiro held the case up and blinked in curiosity. "Huh... you're right... older you does look hot." Hiro giggled lightly when Reaver scoffed at this.

"I certainly hope you aren't thinking that older me looks sexier than current me." Reaver said in a low tone and Hiro couldn't suppress a giggle as he smirked.

"Oh, I don't know..." Hiro hummed lightly and Reaver's eyes narrowed. "I do love his outfit though." Reaver rolled his eyes at the childish statement and looked back at the screen.

"Can you imagine though, us being in a game like this? Quite impossible if you ask me." Hiro let out a small laugh at that.

"Hey, I may be good with a controller, but I'd suck at fighting these monsters in real life. And I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be paying any attention to them if you were there." Hiro's tone lowered a little and it ended in a small purr.

Reaver smirked at this and looked down at Hiro with a small mischievous glint in his honey eyes. "Oh? The what would you be paying attention to? Hm?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the outfit that makes older you look so damn good." Hiro said with a light tilt of his head and he smirked as well.

"And what about the undead?" Reaver questioned, pulling Hiro up to him, having the younger sit in his lap.

Hiro let out a small huffing noise and clung to Reaver; already imagining what would be going on if Reaver actually did own an outfit such as that. "Those Hollowmen can go fuck themselves, I have a hottie to occupy my time with. And there's no way in hell I'd miss a chance to play around with my man." Hiro giggled lightly and pulled on Reaver's shirt, kissing him.

"Damn... now I wish... I did... own that... outfit..." Reaver mumbled in between kisses and Hiro let out a loud laugh.

"Hey," Hiro pulled back, blue eyes twinkling, "do you think older you and older me are secretly together in the game like we are?"

Reaver chuckled lightly. "That is certainly something to think about, now isn't it?" Hiro smiled at this and Reaver couldn't help but smile back as he pulled Hiro down for another kiss. "But I do know that I love you, Hiro, more than any game character would."

Hiro melted at this and he kissed back, wrapping his arms tightly around Reaver's neck. "I love you too, Rea." He purred out, game mostly forgotten as he nuzzled against Reaver's neck as he hid a smirk.

He'd definitely have to see if there are any outfits like Game Reaver's, though. He wouldn't mind seeing his Reaver wear it, but of course Hiro would only take it off him in a heartbeat. He'd keep the hat on Reaver if he could, though.


End file.
